


Humiliation and love

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Les Misérables Kink Meme, inspired by following posts:<br/>I don't have a prompt to hand but I always want jvj fic with one of them pissing on the other.<br/>I'd really like it to be consensual with humiliation and valjean bottoming but that's 100% optional and anything at all would be great.</p><p>And that's about it, that's what I wrote, not much to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation and love

When people saw them on the street, Valjean and Javert, they looked like two ordinary gentlemen. They were both middle aged, the later part of that period in life, well dressed, orderly, polite. Could anyone guess that their late night activities were much less orderly and neat? Perhaps they could, as looks can be quite deceiving, but to what extent? Could anyone guess, for example, that Javert was highly dominant? No, to be fair, that was probably not that shocking, with his stern voice, his seriousness, his strict manners. Perhaps it would be more of a surprise to know that Valjean happily took the dominance Javert gave to him, he happily and eagerly let himself be dominated, humiliated, played with. In bed he fully gave in to his lover, obeying Javert’s every command.

There was one certain night when Javert had come home rather late. He had had a long day, he was frustrated, the people he arrested were rude, lewd and disrespectful, a young thief even had the nerve to spit at him. Right on his cheek, no less, which made him absolutely furious, and when he came home he knew exactly what he needed. If Valjean was up for it, and he usually was – his stamina was not bad for a man his age, not at all – he wanted to have a rough sexual encounter, humiliate his partner fully, and then fall asleep together, hand in hand. If Valjean, against all odds, wasn’t in the mood, well, then only the falling asleep hand in hand-bit would work well too. Much to Javert’s luck, though, Valjean was game.

A hard slap painted Valjean’s cheek red in only a matter of seconds. They were in bed, and they had conveniently covered it in plastic before they started playing.  
“You are worse than a harlot on the streets, Valjean… No, I cannot even bear to take your filthy name in my mouth, 24601!” Yes, Javert called Valjean his prison number. They had discussed it for a long time, Javert felt rather bad at first, using it in bed, even though Valjean definitely saw the appeal as a way of dehumanize him in sexual contexts. “I know that you see me as a person and not as a prisoner, a number. And in bed, I rather enjoy feeling dehumanized, as you very well know.” And after that, Javert could call Valjean that name, or rather, that number, without even a sting of a bad conscience.

“Why am I filthy, good Sir?” Another slap.  
“Do not question me! I am your superior, and you should know very well why I deem you filthy. Here you are, all bare, begging for me to use you, to humiliate you. If that doesn’t count as filthy, I don’t know what would.”  
“I humbly beg for your forgiveness, Sir, Master.”  
“You will not receive it now.”  
“I understand.” Valjean lowered his head to make himself look fully humble. “What can I do to redeem myself?”

Javert went off the bed and stood up, his large, erect prick right in front of Valjean. “My cock, you filthy little louse. Suck it.” Valjean nodded and took the other’s erection in his mouth, but he had hardly beginning to suck it before Javert spat him right in the face. “You are worse than a harlot, and then I demand you to suck it like a harlot would do. Suck properly. Don’t make me ask twice.”  
Valjean pulled away. “Thank you, Sir. I am at your command.” He, once again, started sucking, much harder this time, his cheeks were hollowed when he did, and he bobbed his head to give his lover some more friction.  
“Much better, wretch. I’m going to fuck your mouth now, and if you can’t handle it I will slap you again. Understood?” Valjean nodded as a reply. “I will fuck your mouth until I come, and when I do you will gladly drink it all up, swallow it to the last drop.”

It didn’t take a long time for Javert to climax when he did, fucking his lover’s mouth with full force, and Valjean took it, without complaining, without gagging, even though a tear was stinging in his eye for a few seconds when Javert’s prick slammed against the back of his throat. When Javert came with a low, drawn out moan Valjean gladly swallowed his lover’s spendings, he always saw the act as something highly intimate and he enjoyed every bit of it.

“Have I redeemed myself now, Sir?” Valjean asked, his head once again lowered.  
“Not quite. There is one more thing I want to do.”  
“May a little wretch such as myself ask what that might be?”  
“I want to… No, I’m going to make you even more filthy.”  
“Am I not already as filthy as can be, Master?”  
“I am going to piss on you. That would make you even filthier, and you deserve it.”  
“Yes, I deserve it, Sir, I deserve everything you give to me. And I thank you for it.”  
“I am pleased with you, louse. You are a good harlot, a good, grateful harlot.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Lay down.”  
Javert straddled Valjean’s waist and took a grip on his own prick. He let his own body relax some, and soon a thick, steady stream of piss was trickling down Valjean’s chest.  
“Do you enjoy this, filth?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Javert nodded and continued to piss, he moved himself a little, letting the piss flow over Valjean’s stomach, over his thighs, and then, finally letting the last hot, pale stream drip over the other’s crotch. Valjean enjoyed the sensation, to be marked that way, to feel fully humiliated and inferior.

“You took my actions rather gracefully, you poor wretch. You may now have a reward.”  
“Thank you, Sir, but how you treated me was already a reward.”  
“I will let you come.”  
“Thank you, Master. I am deeply grateful.”  
“Do you want me to touch you, or would you prefer to touch yourself?”  
“If you want to touch me, Sir, I would be even more grateful.”  
Javert smirked and wrapped his hand around the other’s erection, pumping it for a while before cum splashed over his hand and Valjean’s thigh.  
“Lick it up.”  
Valjean obeyed. To lick up his own semen felt almost just as intimate and good as licking up the other’s, it was another way of establishing their bond and he was utterly pleased. Javert smiled when Valjean had finished the licking. “You were fantastic. As always.” Valjean smiled back.  
“As were you.”  
“Let’s go and wash ourselves off and remove the plastic from the bed. Then we can go to sleep if you so wish?”  
“Yes, I’m starting to get awfully tired.”

Twenty minutes later the both men laid in bed, now clean, tired and absolutely content. Javert took Valjean’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
“Good night.”  
“Sleep well.”  
“I hope you know that I love you.”  
“I would never forget. And I love you too.”


End file.
